


Lass die Sonne in den Regen

by Greencardhure



Category: Janeway and Chakotay - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fight Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greencardhure/pseuds/Greencardhure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kippende Moral an Mord, ein angepisster Chakotay und eine einsame Janeway. Dann sind da natürlich noch die elendigen Vorschriften der Sternenflotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lass die Sonne in den Regen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello J/C Shipper!  
> You know, always the same Drama: "I'm the fucking Captain, you're my first officer. We can't be together, so sorry", aber ich würde behaupten, dass ich trotz dem gleichbleibenden Konflikt etwas Neues schaffen konnte.  
> Ich meine, irgendwas ist ja immer neu ;D Und die beiden sind mir in den meisten Fanfiktions eindeutig zu zahm. Hier präsentiere ich euch einen wirklich sehr temperamentvollen und angepissten Chakotay.  
> Fuck off the Starfleet Rules and have fun! 
> 
> Inspiriert durch die Folge "Das Generationenschiff", in der sich Harry Kim in Derran von der Vorrocrew verliebt und sich einen ziemlich heftigen Streit mit Janeway liefert, die eiskalt von ihm verlangt, seine Beziehung mit Derran zu beenden. 
> 
> Würde mich sehr über Rückmeldung freuen :)

"So, wie Sie versucht haben Harry Kim dazu zu zwingen seine Beziehung mit Derran zu beenden. Nur wegen Vorschriften!"

"Nur? Ohne Vorschriften würde hier eine heillose Anarchie herrschen. Vorschriften sind das, was die Menschen menschlich sein lässt. Es bedarf an festgeschriebenen Regeln um diese gemischte Crew zusammen zu halten."

"Auch Sternenflotten-Vorschriften müssen nicht immer richtig sein!"

"Chakotay, Vorschriften schützen uns davor bei Gewissenskonflikten falsche Entscheidungen zu fällen, die meilenweit von jedem logischen Beweggrund liegen! Manchmal denke ich, dass die Borg uns viel voraus haben."  

"Das kann doch unmöglich ihr Ernst sein! Falsche Entscheidungen sind die Grundlage für jeden Fortschritt. Die Borg mögen Milliarden Individuen assimiliert haben, ihr Motivator war dabei jedoch immer erschreckend primitiv. Oder würden Sie es als Fortschritt bezeichnen jeden Anflug von Humanismus und Herzensgüte auszumerzen, nur um die Vorrangstellung im Universum inne zu haben? Das ist kein Fortschritt, das ist auf lange Zeit etwas, das die Borg zu Verlierern werden lässt. Denn Technik kann immer übertroffen werden. Liebe und Zusammenhalt ist einzigartig und viel schwerer zu erreichen."

"Denken Sie, das wüsste ich nicht?", fauchte Janeway.

"Sie drohen mit Ihrem rücksichtslosen Verhalten zu einer menschlichen Borg-Drohne zu mutieren und irgendwann vollkommen alleine da zu stehen! Vorschriften der Sternenflotte sind guter Dinge jeden Hauch von zarter Beziehungsbande im Keim zu ersticken." 

Dabei schaute er sie vielsagend an. Sie wusste, dass er nun von ihrem Verhältnis zueinander sprach.

"Sie vergessen für meinen Geschmack zu oft, dass ich der Captain bin und die Entscheidungsgewalt somit völlig allein bei mir liegt."

"Oh, da wären wir also wieder. Kathryn Janeway lässt ihre machtvolle Position heraus hängen, ohne mir etwas argumentativ entgegensetzen zu können. Ziemlich schwach, wenn Sie mich fragen."  
"Ziemlich schwach also?", murmelte Janeway und strich über ihren Kommunikator.

"Wenn Sie weiterhin so ausfallend sind, werde ich mich dazu gezwungen sehen, Sie aus meinem Quartier zu komplementieren. Ich warne Sie, ich werde die Sicherheit rufen!"

"Weiterhin so ausfallend, ja? Ich bin vielleicht der Einzige, der sich traut Ihnen ungeniert die Wahrheit vor den Kopf zu knallen. Dafür sollten Sie mir dankbar sein."

"Sicherheit, ich möchte melden, dass -" , weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit einem gezielten Hechtsprung war Chakotay bei ihr und riss den Kommunikator von ihrer Uniform.  
"So leicht werden Sie mir jetzt nicht davon kommen."

"Commander...", erschrocken blickte Janeway auf Chakotay, dessen Körper vor Wut bebte.  
"Sie setzen sich offen über direkte Befehle hinweg. Schon wieder", knurrte Janeway.  
"Und ich setze mich auch noch über tausend andere Befehle hinweg, wenn mich das näher an Sie herankommen lässt."

"Was reden Sie denn da? Unser Verhältnis hat rein gar nichts mit Fähnrichs Kim Fehlverhalten zu tun."

"Es hat alles damit zu tun."  
Chakotay funkelte sie zornig an und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu.   
Daraufhin ging Janeway automatisch rückwärts und brachte einen Stuhl zwischen sich und Chakotay.  
Er wechselte bewusst in eine persönlichere Anredeform.

"Die Angst vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen lässt dich blind für die Bedürfnisse anderer werden. Wann kam es dazu, dass du dir vorgenommen hast die Liebe als Feind zu sehen?"

"Verschwinde aus meinem Quartier!", zischte Janeway, zog ihren Phaser aus der Uniform und richtete ihn geradewegs auf Chakotay.

"Nun ziehst du sogar schon in Erwähnung mit dem Phaser auf mich zu feuern?" Chakotays Stimme nahm einen verletzten Tonfall an.   
"So wenig Vertrauen hast du in meine Person, Kathryn?" 

Chakotay griff nach der Stuhllehne und schmiss das im Weg stehende Mobiliar achtlos zur Seite. Bis sein Weg zu ihr für ihn frei lag.

"Rede mit mir! Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir?" Er ging weiter auf sie zu, während Janeway sich seinen Bewegungen mit rückwärts gerichteten Schritten anpasste. 

"Deine heilige Sternenflotte hat nicht immer für alles den passenden Ratschlag."

"Durch meine Treue an die Sternenflotte fliegt die Voyager immer noch in der Galaxie umher und wurde nicht von anderen Lebewesen vaporisiert!"

"Nur durch die Sternenflotte  oder vielleicht gerade durch die Entscheidung die Gesetze der obersten Direktive auch mal links liegen zu lassen? Oder gar durch menschlich gezeigte Schwäche?"  
Chakotay hörte nicht damit auf weitere Schritte auf seinen Captain zu zugehen.  Janeway musste unangenehme Berührung mit der Wand ihres Quartiers machen.   
Nun trennten die beiden nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

Chakotay ließ flink seinen Arm nach vorn schnellen und entriss Janeway den Phaser. Kurz war sie versucht ihn sich mit körperlicher Kraft wieder zurück zu kämpfen, aber sie musste einsehen, dass Chakotay ihr kräftemäßig eindeutig überlegen war. Er hielt ihre Hände über den Kopf an die Wand gepresst. Sein Atem fegte heiß über ihre Wange. 

"Wenn du deinen Phaser unbedingt einsetzen willst, nur zu. Dann dürftest du ein ziemliches Loch in der Decke hinterlassen", sagte Chakotay zynisch.   
"Das wirst du bereuen", knurrte Janeway.  
"Nach unserer Heimkehr werde ich dich vors Gericht der Föderation schleifen. Deine Karriere dürfte damit beendet sein."  
"Das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Chakotay, plötzlich sehr ruhig und fast schon schnurrend.  
"Weißt du was mir da gerade in den Sinn kommt?"

Sein Blick glitt in sehr deutlicher Absicht über ihren Oberkörper, bis runter zu ihren Beinen.  
"Vor ein paar Tagen konnte ich eine interessante Entdeckung machen." Janeway behielt ihr Kinn hochgereckt und versuchte die Schmerzen in ihren Armen auszublenden.  
"Du hast dich immer seltener auf der Brücke blicken lassen und die Crew begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Tratschen."  
Dieser Beachtung schenkte Janeway bloß ein müdes Augenrollen. "Ich fing an mir Sorgen zu machen und spionierte dir nach."  
In ihren zurechtweisenden Blick mischte sich nun erkennbare Angst.  
"Dann musste ich feststellen, dass du die meiste Zeit in einen neuen Holoroman investiert hast. Möchtest du vielleicht sagen, um was es da geht?  
Sie blickte beschämt auf ihre Schuhe. 

Chakotay führte kurzentschlossen Janeways Arme nah zusammen, sodass er sie mit einer Hand an die Wand pressen konnte und ihm die andere frei zur Verfügung stand.  
"Möchtest du nicht?" Seine Stimme war dunkel und lag schwer in der spannungsgeladenen Luft.   
"Überraschenderweise sah ich dort mich in der Hauptrolle."  
"Chakotay, es reicht!", presste Janeway hervor. Er führte seine Hand an ihr Kinn und strich zärtlich über die weiche Haut. "Und in deinem Holoroman tue ich genau das hier", sagte Chakotay und schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine.  
Janeway entfloh kein Stöhnen - im starken Kontrast zur Janeway im Holoroman, die sich völlig ihrem ersten Offiziers ausgeliefert hatte.

Chakotay konnte sehen wie sehr sie sich zusammenriss. Wie sehr diese starke Frau wieder einmal darum bemüht war Fassung zu bewahren. Es machte ihn wütend!  
Er intensivierte den Druck seines Oberschenkels und zwang ihre Beine damit um ein weiteres Stück auseinander. 

"Ich habe doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie sehr du mich willst!"  
Für eine Millisekunde schloss sie ihre Augen und er hätte schwören können, dass sie es aufgrund von Erregung tat. Im nächsten Moment richtete sie ihren Phaser, der halb in ihrer, halb in Chakotays Hand ruhte, auf einen Gegenstand ihres Quartiers.  
Aufgrund des lauten Geräusches von explodierendem Porzellan ließ Chakotay erschrocken von Janeway ab. Aus reinem Instinkt vermutete er einen Eindringling und der Beschützerinstinkt gewann sofortige Oberhand. Dann jedoch wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Janeway gelungen war den Phaser minimal in ihrer Hand zu drehen, sodass sie unbekümmert auf ein Mobiliarstück feuern konnte. Der Augenblick genügte, um genug Abstand zwischen Chakotay herzustellen. Er sah wie sie bereits nach ihrem Kommunikationsabzeichen griff, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Zig Szenarien spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. 

Wie er sich erneut das Intercom-Gerät zu eigen machte. Wie er sie mit dem Phaser bedrohte, wie er sich auf die Knie warf und sie um Verzeihung anflehte.

"Captain hier. Sicherheit bitte sofort in mein Quartier", sagte sie in ihrem gewohnten Befehlston, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ, und schaute abwartend zur Tür. 

"Du wirst wohl ewig vor deinen Gefühlen davon rennen, Kathryn. Aber irgendwann holen sie dich endgültig ein. Und dann kann es sein, dass du mit ihnen allein sein wirst", sagte Chakotay noch, ehe fünf Offiziere in Janeways Quartier geströmt kamen.

"Bringen Sie Commander Chakotay in den Arrest! Und behalten Sie ihn dort, solange, bis ich etwas anderes sage", ordnete sie an.

 

***

 

Nachdem die Offiziere Chakotay aus dem Quartier abführten, sackte Janeway an ihrer Tür zusammen. Unaufhörlich begann sie zu zittern. Was erlaubte er sich in ihrem privaten Holoroman herum zu schnuppern? Ihre vermehrte Abwesenheit auf der Brücke verzieh noch lange nicht sein respektloses Verhalten. Er war ihr verfluchter erster Offizier! Sie musste sich blind auf ihn verlassen können. Und eigentlich wusste sie auch, dass sie das konnte. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass er mit all seinen Anschuldigungen, zumindest den letzten - im Recht lag. 

Sie verbot sich ihre Gefühle. Sie war der Captain, sie musste sich ihre Gefühle verbieten. War das so schwer zu begreifen? Janeway hockte noch immer auf dem Boden und umschloss mit ihren zitternden Händen die Knie. Es war kein Kinderspiel gewesen sich unter den ganzen Männern auf der Akademie, die aus Prinzip bevorzugt wurden, zu beweisen. Obwohl sie in jeder einzelnen Maßnahme besser abschnitt als der Rest. Mit jedem Jahr das die Voyager weiter im Delta Quadranten auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit war schneller nach Hause zu kommen, spürte Janeway, dass das Gewicht der Verantwortung immer stärker auf ihren Schultern lastete. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen.

Genau genommen konnte das niemand. Kein Fähnrich Kim, und erst Recht kein erster Offizier! Zu enge Bindungen würden auf Dauer eine Aufspaltung in verschiedene Lager herbeiführen. Und wer konnte sich bitte Entfremdung leisten, wenn tagtäglich damit zu rechnen war, fremden Spezies die Stirn zu bieten?

Janeway schaute auf die zerbrochene Figur eines Raumfahrers. Diese Medaille war ihr eins von der Sternenflotte verliehen worden. Als es ihr gelang ein Shuttle kurz vor der Zerberstung zu bewahren, indem sie zwei Minuten vor programmierter Selbstzerstörung kurzentschlossen aus dem Innern des Shuttle gekrochen und die strukturelle Integrität der Außenhülle durch ein Integritätsfeld verstärken konnte.

Der Kopf des Raumfahrers war noch ganz, sein Körper nur noch Bruchstücke. Welch Ironie, das gerade der Teil übrig blieb, der für den Verstand und die Vernunft zuständig war.  
Je länger sie den zerstörten Astronauten auf dem Boden betrachtete, desto eindringlicher sackte der Gedanke in ihr durch, wie ähnlich sie ihm war.

"Sicherheit an den Captain! Der Gefangende randaliert und droht damit sich selbst erhebliche Verletzungen zuzufügen! Er verlangt danach mit Ihnen zu sprechen", sagte eine Stimme durch ihre Intercom und Janeway raffte sich schnell wieder auf die Beine.  
"Registriert." Sie steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren Replikator zu. Chakotay wollte sie wohl wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

"Kaffee, schwarz!"

 

***

Als Janeway das Arrest-Deck betrat, schauten ihr fünf Offiziere völlig entnervt entgegen. "Gut, dass Sie da sind, Captain! Commander Chakotay ist nicht gewillt auch nur eine von unseren Anweisungen zu befolgen." Die wenigen Utensilien, mit denen die Arrestzelle ausgestattet war, lagen auf dem Boden zerstreut. Chakotay stand schwer schnaufend vor der Sicherheitsbarriere. Ihr entging nicht, dass seine Hand blutete und auch ein paar frische Narben sein Gesicht schmückten. "Gut, Sie dürfen nun wegtreten", sagte Janeway an die Offiziere gewandt und machte einen großen Schritt auf das Kraftfeld zu, dessen partikeldichte Ladung hochgradige Verbrennungen auf ihrer Haut verursachen konnte. 

"Captain, Sie sollten nicht allein mit dem Gefangenen bleiben!"

"Ich weiß Ihre Fürsorge zu schätzen, jedoch ist Ihre Präsenz hier nicht weiter von Nöten. Wegtreten!", sagte sie nun bestimmter an den Sicherheitsoffizier gewandt und sah dabei unentwegt in Chakotays Augen. 

"Es scheint so, als würde Ihr Fehlverhalten heute gar kein Ende mehr nehmen. Vielleicht möchten Sie auch einen Rekord an unpässlichem Benehmen aufstellen?", fragte sie zynisch und war Chakotay wieder so nah wie zuvor in ihrem Quartier.  
Nur, dass sie jetzt eine Energiebarriere voneinander trennte.

"Du solltest auch in Arrest sitzen!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Deine Abwesenheit zieht eine erdrückende Stimmung nach sich, die die ganze Brücke zu lähmen scheint. Ohne einen Captain, der vorbildhaft die Regeln verkörpert, nach denen die Gemeinschaft streben soll, ist eine Crew verloren. Die Orientierungslosigkeit der einzelnen Offiziere entlädt sich in Misstrauen gegenüber unserer Mission! Gegenüber deinen Entscheidungen und letztlich führt sie zu Träumen von Meutereien, bis sie dann aprupt in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Sie wissen doch, Angst und Unsicherheit verleiten den Menschen immer zu Gewalttaten!"

Ganz ruhig hörte Janeway ihrem ersten Offizier zu und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

"Um es nochmal konkreter zu sagen: Diese Orientierungslosigkeit resultiert aus dem zurückgezogenen Lebensstil, den du seit einiger Zeit sehr ehrgeizig pflegst. Und deinem starken Klammern an Regeln, die zu einer Zeit aufgestellt wurden, in der sich niemand vorstelllen konnte, dass die U.S.S Voyager einmal Millionen von Lichtjahre von der Heimat entfernt sein würde. Und aus deiner Reizbarkeit. Die nimmt auch exponentiell zu."

"Ist deine Rede nun beendet?"

Chakotay musterte seine Vorgesetzte wutentbrannt. 

"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Kathryn? Deaktiviere das Kraftfeld und lass uns noch einmal vernünftig in deinem Quartier über alles sprechen."  
"Du bist erst seit einer Stunde in Arrest und verlangst schon wieder entlassen zu werden? Nachdem du..-", weiter kam sie nicht, weil Chakotay sie unterbrach.

"Bitte Kathryn. Bitte lass uns reden."  
"Nein. Ich habe dir nun zugehört, so wie du es verlangt hast. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du deine Pritsche ganz lässt und kein Radau mehr machst?"  
Er erwiderte nichts, sondern drehte ihr bloß den Rücken zu.  
"Ich deute das mal als Ja", sagte Janeway. 

 

***

 

Zurück in ihrem Quartier trank sie einen schwarzen Kaffee nach dem anderen. Dann ging sie zu Bett und bereute es so viele Kaffee getrunken zu haben. Es war ihr schier unmöglich einzuschlafen. Dass der Gedanke an ihren ersten Offizier sie schlaflos machte, war eigentlich nichts Neues. Diese Nacht waren es jedoch gänzlich andere Gedanken, die sie wach hielten. Sie konnte einfach nicht die Vorstellung von sich abschütteln, wie er sich heimlich in ihrem Holoprogramm aufgehalten hatte. Dass er Zuschauer davon geworden war, wie er sie hart an der Wand ihres Quartiers liebte. Ihr lief ein Schauer der Scham über den Rücken. Niemals sollte er sie so machtlos zu Gesicht bekommen.   
Ihre Gedanken drifteten zurück zu ihrem Streit über Harry Kim.

Harry Kim hatte ihr mit der Intensität einer hell aufglühenden Supernova vor Augen geführt, wie schön sich gelebtes Glück anfühlen konnte. Vor lauter Leidenschaft war er einfach über die Barrikaden gesprungen, die bei Janeway zu steil in die Höhe ragten. So steil, dass sie oft unfähig war überhaupt noch einen Blick auf die andere Seite zu werfen. Der Punkt war, dass sie die Vorschriften nicht wie Harry Kim als Mauern wahrnahm, die sie abschotteten von all dem Glück, das ihr ansonsten widerfahren würde. Nein, die Vorschriften, diese Barrikaden und Mauern bedeuteten Schutz. 

Schon auf der Akademie war Janeway so überzeugt von der Sternenflotte gewesen, dass sie von nicht wenigen Mitstudenten seltsam beäugt wurde. In der Regel ließen sich gerade junge Menschen ungern in einen übersichtlichen Raum sperren, was ihre Handlungsmöglichkeiten anbelangt. Die Akzeptanz war nicht hoch, wenn es um die Freiheit der freien Entfaltung ging.

Aber Janeway fühlte sich geborgen wie lange nicht mehr. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters suchte sie förmlich nach einem Gerüst, an dem sie sich festkrallen konnte. Einem Gerüst, das sie vom Fallen bewahrte.  
Sie schlug sich Nächte um die Ohren, in denen sie die Paragraphen der obersten Direktive wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsog. 

Chakotay war der erste Mann, der sie mehr als einmal dazu brachte, die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte nicht mehr als einzig richtungsweisende Pfade wahrzunehmen.  
Es tat ihr gut jemanden an ihrer Seite zu wissen, der im Widerspruch zu ihrer Weltanschauung stand. Zumindest manchmal, wenn es sie Unmengen an Kraft kostete einen Lösungsweg in den vorgepflasterten Bahnen zu finden. 

Dann war da Chakotay, der ihr beteuerte, dass er immer hinter ihr stünde, ganz gleich für was sie sich entscheiden würde. Dass er jedoch einen anderen Weg im Blick hätte und sie bitte darüber nachdenken solle, seinen Ratschlag nicht nur in ihrem Logbuch zu vermerken sondern ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

Sie brauchte ihn.  
Und sie brauchte ihn nicht nur im Delta-Quadranten, das wusste sie. Aber es war so hart es sich einzugestehen.

Janeway war es zwar möglich im Rahmen der obersten Direktive flexibel zu handeln, aber das genügte nicht immer. Der Delta Quadrant hatte sie verändert. Chakotay hatte sie verändert.  
Und sie wusste, auch wenn er ihr bislang immer beigestanden hatte, irgendwann würde diese Zeit ein Ende finden. Spätestens wenn sie den Delta Quadranten verließen und sich immer sicherer ihrem Heimatplaneten näherten. Es bedeutete in erster Linie Abschied.

Janeways Hände begannen erneut zu zittern als sie daran dachte. Es gab niemanden mehr, der dort auf sie wartete.   
Seit Mark Johnson ihr geschrieben hatte, dass er sich neu verlobt hatte, wollte Janeway nur noch zurück zur Erde, um Ihre Crew nach Hause zu bringen. 

Nachts ertappte sie sich bei dem Wunsch - wenn sie sich wieder einmal schrecklich allein fühlte -dass sie nie einen Weg aus dem Deltaquadranten finden würden. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft.

Die Zeit eine Familie zu gründen, sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, flog in Warpgeschwindigkeit an ihr vorüber.  
Sie dachte daran, dass sie Chakotay gesagt hatte, die Borg würden ihr viel voraus haben. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht ernst gemeint. 

Es war nur so, dass die Borg fähig zu einem Zusammenhalt fernab von emotionalen Zugeständnissen waren. Nicht in der Lage sich in einem anderen Individuum zu verlieren, sondern einzig von dem Fortschritt bestimmt. Wenn ein Borg dem Tod erlag, gab es da noch tausendfachen Ersatz. Dort war kein Raum für verzweifelte Trauer und Einsamkeit - so wie sie es erleben musste, als Justin und ihr Vater starben. 

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie würde kein Auge zu bekommen. Erschöpft schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach zwei. Bei ihrer Schlaflosigkeit könnte sie auch gleich eine Nachtschicht auf der Brücke einlegen. Wenn Chakotay Recht mit seiner Behauptung der kippenden Moral an Bord hatte, wäre das ohnehin notwendig. Gerade jetzt, wo auch der erste Offizier nicht mehr als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung stand. Sie rieb sich die Augen und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform. 

Auf der Brücke angelangt nahmen alle Offiziere sofort eine gerade Haltung ein. Außerdem mischte sich noch ein unübersehbarer erschrockener Ausdruck in ihre Gesichter.

"Rühren", befahl Janeway. 

Offenbar hatten die Offiziere wirklich nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit gerechnet. Elegant ließ sie sich auf ihrem Kommandosessel nieder und blickte analysierend in die Runde. Fähnrich Kim traute sich gar nicht erst sie anzusehen. Er schien ungewöhnlich tief damit beschäftigt zu sein auf den Langstreckensensoren nichts ausfindig machen zu können. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder blickten ebenfalls alle konzentriert auf ihre Bildschirme, obwohl es doch offenkundig nach keinem Hauch von Weltraumanomalie aussah. Janeway seufzte innerlich und sah schließlich nach rechts zu ihrem taktischen Offizier Tuvok. Sie entschied sich dazu ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Janeway erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz und trat an den Vulkanier heran.

"Captain, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Tuvoks Stimme war so emotionslos und neutral wie immer.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Würden Sie sagen, dass hier alles soweit in Ordnung ist?", fragte Janeway ihren langjährgen Freund. Sie nahm zu Kenntnis das Tuvok deutlich schlucken musste. Bevor der Vulkanier zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fiel Harry Kim dazwischen. 

"Captain, auf den Langstreckensensoren werden mir gleich vier unbekannte Raumschiffe angezeigt, die sich uns in zunehmender Geschwindigkeit nähern. Sie sollten den roten Alarm ausrufen", sagte Harry Kim panisch, dabei immer noch nicht in Janeways Gesicht blickend.  
Sie kam eilig auf seine Konsole zu und überprüfte die angezeigten Werte. Dann rollte sie mit den Augen. 

"Fähnrich, Sie haben auf der Akademie gelernt, dass Sie in so einem Fall die Scans zuerst auf ionisierte Wasserstoff-Wolken, Klasse-1 bis Klasse 9 Nebel, Thoron-Partikel, Monde mit einem para-magnetischem Kern, Elektrodynamische Turbulenzen und Planeten mit parthogener Atmosphäre, untersuchen müssen! Zudem ist es möglich, das ein Streufeld etabliert wurde, welches ein Raumschiff auf Distanz maskiert oder eine Existenz ebendieses bloß vorgaukelt. In diesem Fall sollten Sie nach polarisierten Em-Signaturen Ausschau halten. Erhöhte Plasmawerte weisen auf diese Methode hin. Außerdem entscheiden nicht sie, sondern ganz allein ich, ob und wann der rote Alarm ausgerufen wird! , beendete Janeway ihre Rede und Harry Kim sah wie ein getretener Hund zu seinem Captain auf. 

Ihm unterlief zwar ansonsten nicht solch ein Fehler, aber ihn so vor der ganzen Crew zusammen zu stauchen, war normalerweise nicht ihre Art. Dafür hatte sie einen Bereitschaftsraum.

"Entschuldigen Sie, es ist schon spät.. machen Sie weiter!", murmelte Janeway.   
Damit ließ sie die Brücke hinter sich.

Offenbar hatte Chakotay wirklich Recht. Ja, sie war gereizt! Und wie gereizt sie war!

Fast magnetisch wurde Janeway zur Arrestzelle getrieben. Der Turbolift schien heute Ewigkeiten zu brauchen. Jedes weitere Deck nach unten ließ ihre Zweifel größer werden, ob sie hier wirklich das Richtige tat. Sie war erneut im Begriff sich von ihren Gefühlen beherrschen zu lassen. Aber sie konnte Chakotay ohnehin nicht für immer in der Arrestzelle schmoren lassen. Es war das leichteste für sie ihn einfach wegzusperren, aber gedanklich war ihr erster Offizier ohnehin omnipräsent. Und dieser Arrest war keine Lösung. Sie würde sich wohl doch auf das Gespräch mit ihm einlassen. Und in diesem Gespräch würde sie ihm klar machen, dass sie keine Gefühle für ihn hatte. Dass die Auswahl seiner Person in ihrem Holoprogramm nur auf seinen körperlichen Vorzügen beruhte. 

Sie dachte daran zurück, wie Chakotay seinen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine geschoben hatte. Gott, sie hatte sich so zusammen reißen müssen, nicht unkontrolliert aufzustöhnen. Ihr wurde immer noch heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Mit dem Auftritt in ihrem Quartier hatte er ihr zumindest eindeutig unter Beweis gestellt, dass er genau so sehr nach Berührungen und Nähe lechzte wie sie. Und dass er nur darauf wartete, bis sie endlich einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. 

Ihr wurde plötzlich übel als sich die Türen des Turboliftes öffneten. Was tat sie hier?  
Sie sollte auf die Krankenstation gehen, dem Doc von ihrem Problem berichten und nach einem Hypospray zur Linderung ihrer Begierde fragen. Falls es überhaupt ein Hypospray gab, das aufkommenden Hormonstau unterdrückte. Oder Gefühle ausblendete, die nicht mehr mit Hormonen zu erklären waren.  
Sie seufzte und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Chakotay gefiel, was er in ihrem Holoprogramm gesehen hatte.   
Welcher Mann freute sich nicht darüber die Hauptfigur in sexuellen Fantasien einer Frau einzunehmen? Mit solchen Gedanken versuchte Janeway mal wieder einen Fakt zu verwässern, der nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen war.

Sie begehrten einander schon so lange, dass von den schönen, leidenschaftlichen Emotionen oft nur noch gefühlte Kapitulation übrig blieb. Kapitulation vor Hindernissen, die sie voneinander trennten.

Die verfluchte Akademie hätte sie lehren sollen, wie sie solche Situationen zu händeln hatte, anstatt ihr neun Astronomiekurse hintereinander aufzudrücken.

Kurz vor dem Eingang zum Gefangenenbereich, blieb Janeway noch einmal stehen und atmete tief durch. Wenn sie sich einen Intercomruf von Tuvok wünschte, kam er natürlich nicht. Wieso geriet die Voyager jetzt nicht einfach in einen Borgkrieg. Die Borg gegen Spezies 4872 und die Voyager mittendrin. Oder einen Warpkernbruch. Oder ein aufgetischtes zehn Gänge Menü von Neelix, als Hauptspeise überbackene Leola-Wurzel. Zusammen mit dem Borgkrieg.  Das hätte sie jetzt lieber, als ihrem ersten Offizier unter die Augen zu treten.

[align type="center"]  
[style type="italic"]Die Sprache ist dem Menschen gegeben, um seine Gedanken zu verbergen - Dantes Inferno [/style] [/align]

 

"Captain?" Ein Sicherheitsoffizier positionierte sich vor ihr. "Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Janeway straffte ihre Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin hier, um Commander Chakotay aus seinem Arrest zu entlassen. Sie können also in den Feierabend gehen. Außer es gibt noch andere Gefangene, von denen ich nichts weiß?" Sie grinste schief, konnte dem Sicherheitsoffizier jedoch kein Lächeln entlocken. "Gute Nacht, Captain." Da rang sie sich schon zu einem kleinen Späßchen durch und dann stieß es auf taube Ohren. 

Als Janeway die Arrestzelle betrat, beabsichtigte sie nicht sofort das Licht einzuschalten. Chakotay musste schlafen und sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wie sie ihn wecken sollte.  
Schon wieder musste sie den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. Wie viele Captains hatten sich im Laufe der Geschichte wohl schon Gedanken darüber gemacht wie sie einen  Gefangenen auf dem rücksichtsvollsten Weg aufwecken konnten? Janeway verharrte direkt vor der Energiebarriere. Sie sah schemenhaft Chakotays Gestalt auf der Pritsche liegen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach schlafen lassen. Das sollte sie sogar ganz bestimmt. Wie bescheuert war sie, dass sie ernstlich in Betracht zog ihren ersten Offizier mitten in der Nacht zu wecken, nur weil sie plötzlich doch Lust darauf hatte ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen? 

"Kathryn?" Seine tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihrem gedanklichen Chaos.  
Er schlief nicht. Und er hatte die ganze Zeit mitbekommen, dass sie vor seiner Zelle stand. "Hast du Sehnsucht nach mir verspürt?"   
Musste er es ihr so verdammt schwer machen?   
"Die Brücke benötigt ihren ersten Commander."  
"Nur die Brücke?"   
Janeways Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und wandte sich dem Computersystem zu.   
"Energiebarriere deaktivieren!"  
"Energiebarriere nur durch den aktuellen Zugriffscode deaktivierbar."  
"Zugriffscode 78265D99!"  
Ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Barriere zeigte an, dass ihr Wirkungsbereich nun nicht mehr aktiv war.

 

***

 

Wortlos gingen sie nebeneinander her. Janeway achtete tunlichst darauf, dass ihre Schultern beim Gehen nicht in Berührung kamen. Als sie im Turbolift angelangt waren, schwiegen sie immer noch. Beide lauschten den Atemzügen des jeweils anderen. Die Spannung war zum zerreißen. Janeway spürte eine Hitzewelle unter ihrer Uniform aufsteigen. Jedes Härchen ihres Körpers ragte nach oben. Sie fühlte sich an die schlimmsten und gleichzeitig schönsten Momente als Jugendliche erinnert. Törichterweise war sie der Hoffnung erlegen gewesen, dass das Holoprogramm sie wieder in geregelten Bahnen denken ließ. Aber dem war eindeutig nicht so. Wenn jetzt der Turbolift auf die Idee kam stecken zu bleiben, würde Janeway auf Warp 10 springen.

Glücklicherweise bewahrheitete sich dieses Horrorszenarium nicht.  
Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich und beide traten langsam aus ihm heraus.  
Der Weg zu ihrem Quartier war vergleichbar mit einer Meilenwanderung. Sie wusste, dass Chakotays Augen unentwegt jede einzelne Bewegung von ihr verfolgten.  
Wenn Chakotay ein Tier wäre, dann definitiv eine Raubkatze. Ein Panther, der seine Beute taxierte, bis sie sich freiwillig auf dem Rücken liegend ihrem Schicksal ergab. 

***

Sie betraten ihr Quartier und Chakotay blieb zunächst unschlüssig an der Tür stehen. Obwohl er sich ansonsten sehr selbstsicher in ihren privaten Räumen bewegte, schien auch er von großer Nervösität erfasst. Er tat gut daran seine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
"Du wolltest mit mir reden?"  
"Korrekt", sagte Janeway. Das Rollkragenhemd der Sternenflotte schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Asonsten kam es ihr immer überaus bequem vor.  
"Nun?" Chakotays Augen fixierten seinen Captain.   
"Du hast in meinem Holoprogramm herum gestöbert und gesehen, dass ein künstliches Abbild deiner selbst.. Geschlechtsverkehr mit mir hat." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr mit ihren Fingern nervös das Föderationssymbol ihrer Uniform entlang.  
"Ich muss dir nicht erklären, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch mit natürlichen Bedürfnissen bin. Und dass die Wahl auf dich traf, ist der Tatsache geschuldet, dass ich zu allen anderen Crewmitgliedern ein größtenteils mütterliches Verhältnis pflege...", sagte Janeway und konnte Chakotay bei ihrer Aneinanderreihung von schwachsinnigen Ausreden kaum in die Augen blicken. Für gewöhnlich war sie keine üble Schwindlerin, doch diese Lügen fielen ihr schwer. "Ich weiß, dass alles so ausgesehen haben musste, als würde ich wahre Gefühle für dich hegen. Aber letztenendes ist alles auf den reinen Mangel an sexuellem Kontakt zurück zu führen." Sie versuchte wirklich ihre Stimme stark klingen zu lassen.

Er blickte sie ausdruckslos an.

"Wenn dem so ist, dann wünsche ich dir dabei viel Erfolg", erwiderte Chakotay mit leiser Stimme.  
Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
"Aber.. noch eine Sache." Er näherte sich Janeway wieder, bis er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.  
"Wenn du nichts für mich empfindest, warum erröten dann deine Wangen, wenn dir vor mir ein Fehler widerfährt? Warum hast du bei deinem gesamten Vortrag eingehender deine Schuhe betrachtet, als in mein Gesicht zu schauen? Und warum hast du die Affäre mit Michael Sullivan beendet, wenn es dir nur darum geht, sexuell befriedigt zu werden? Und was ich dich sowieso schon lange fragen wollte: Hat Michael Sullivan es dir gut besorgt?"

Es war der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der Janeway sich dazu entschied ihrem ersten Offizier eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Sie holte erneut aus, aber Chakotay ergriff ihren Arm. Auch jetzt noch versuchte sie auf ihn einzuschlagen, aber er hielt sie gekonnt in einem Schraubgriff fest.

Janeway wand sich in seinen Armen, während Chakotays Blick ihren Nacken fixierte. Unentwegt versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, bis sie wie vom Blitz getroffen inne hielt. 

Chakotay biss in ihren Hals, ließ seine Arme dabei fest um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Seine Lippen zogen eine hauchzarte Spur über die empfindliche Haut und seine Zähne berührten mal abwechselnd zärtlich und fest ihren Nacken. Seine Liebkosung ließ sie erschaudern.

Er ging rückwärts und zog sie einfach mit sich, bis er gegen die Tür ihres Quartiers stieß und sich dort zusammen mit ihr umdrehte. Sodass er sie mit dem Oberkörper an ihre Tür drücken und sich von hinten eng an sie pressen konnte.

"Ich bin deine Lügen satt", knurrte Chakotay.   
"Ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst", raunte er dann und ließ seine Hand über ihren Oberkörper gleiten. Bei ihren Brüsten hielt er inne und streichelte sie sanft durch den Stoff ihrer Uniform.  
"Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun", sagte Janeway, in dem Versuch ihrer Stimme Härte zu verleihen, während Chakotays Hand in ihren Schritt wanderte und dort gekonnt Druck ausübte, der ihr einen Seufzer entlockte.   
"Du willst nicht, dass ich aufhöre." Er begann mit seinem Daumen kreisende Bewegungen zu vollziehen, in der Gewissheit, dass unter den dünnen Stoffschichten ihre erogenste Stelle lag. 

"Oder irre ich mich?", hakte er nach. Janeway blieb still und atmete hörbar schwerer. Chakotay bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Kampfhaltung befand. Er lockerte seinen Griff und drehte sie sanft zu sich um. 

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Chakotay, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich in einen Kuss. Bevor er dazu ansetzen konnte sie zärtlich zu küssen, öffnete sie bereits bereitwillig ihre Lippen und stieß ihre Zunge fordernd gegen seine. Chakotay entfuhr ein erregtes Knurren aufgrund ihrer endlich gezeigten Loslösung von Passivität. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und Chakotays Hand machte sich an dem Verschluss von Janeways Hose zu schaffen. Sie ließ ihn machen und er war unglaublich ungeduldig, weil er nicht wusste wie lange dieser Entschluss zur Kontrollabgabe am Leben bleiben würde. Als er den Knopf offen und den Reißverschluss zur Hälfte aufgezogen hatte, verschwand seine Hand bereits in der Hose. Er musste fühlen wie erregt sie von ihm war. Er wollte Gewissheit, dass er nicht allein mit diesem Vulkanausbruch an Gefühlen war. 

Seine Finger strichen über ihren Slip und fühlten eindeutig Hitze und Feuchtigkeit und das alles ließ ihn schwindelig vor Verlangen werden. Dass er es war, der diese Reaktionen ihres Körpers hervorrief, elektrisierte ihn. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über den dünnen Stoff des Slips, fühlte, wie sich stetig immer mehr Feuchtigkeit ansammelte. "Bitte", seufzte Janeway und umfasste zittrig sein Handgelenk. Er verstand.

Sie hatte es wirklich verhindern wollen. Aber wie sollte man sich gegen das Schwimmen wehren, wenn man einfach so ins Wasser geworfen wurde? Seine Finger taten so gut. Wie konnte sich etwas Falsches dermaßen richtig anfühlen?

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung strich er ihren Slip zur Seite und ließ seine Finger durch ihre Feuchtigkeit streichen. Er begann sie zu massieren und zurselben Zeit mit seinen Zähnen sanft an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.   
"Oh Gott...." Ihre Beine gaben fast nach. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins brachte sie die Kraft auf, sich seinen Berührungen gierig entgegen zu bewegen. Chakotay hob ein Bein von ihr an, damit er noch besseren Zugang zu ihr hatte. Unvermittelt  stieß er zwei Finger in sie. Janeway musste fast aufschreien. Im letzten Moment biss sie sich noch auf die Lippen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ein gequältes Wimmern über ihre Lippen rollte, als Chakotay plötzlich mit seinen Bewegungen stoppte. 

"Captain, ist alles in Ordnung?" Tuvoks Stimme drang aus dem Flur in ihr Quartier. Er musste sich direkt hinter der Tür befinden. Hinter der Tür, vor der Janeway mit halb heruntergelassener Hose stand - mit zwei Fingern ihres ersten Offiziers in sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Chakotays Lippen umspielte ein diabolisches Grinsen und er begann seine Finger aus ihr raus und dann tief hart in sie zu stoßen. "Ohh, verdammt!"

"Captain? Soll ich das MHN über einen medizinischen Notfall in Kenntnis setzen?", drang Tuvoks besorgte Stimme durch die Tür.

"Nein", krächzte Janeway und funkelte Chakotay halb enrzürnt, halb blind vor Lust an. "Es ist alles...in Ordnung", brachte sie stockend hervor, während Chakotay in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seine Finger in ihr versenkte. Ihre Wangen glühten Rot und immer mehr Haare lösten sich aus ihrem Dutt. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich unaufhörlich gegen die Tür, sie sah zunehmend unbeherrschter aus - verlor mit jedem Stoß seiner Finger mehr und mehr die Gewalt über ihren Körper.  
Aber er wollte sie völlig unkontrolliert!

Er wollte, dass sie alles um sich vergaß. Nur noch für ihn existierte. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit.  
Tuvok klopfte gleich dreimal hintereinander an die Tür. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Janeways Augen waren inzwischen geschlossen, sie konzentrierte sich völlig auf Chakotays Finger. Sie fühlte sich wie im Rausch, betäubt von seiner Nähe, nach der sie sich so viele Jahre gesehnt hatte.   
"Bevor er auf die Idee kommt sich in das System zu hacken und gewalttätig dein Quartier zu stürmen, solltest du dir vielleicht etwas einfallen lassen", raunte Chakotay und hielt seine Finger für einen Moment ruhig. Janeway öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinzelte ihn aus einem halb geschlossenen Wimpernkranz an. Chakotay versank in der Schwäche, die sie ihm offenbarte. Am liebsten würde er sie hier und jetzt nehmen. 

"Kein Grund zur Sorge", krächzte Janeway. Dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, räusperte sich und rief: "Ich habe mich nur an meinem Kaffee verbrannt, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken!"  
Chakotay grinste und seine Grübchen kamen zum Vorschein. "Gute Show, Captain."  
Janeway blickte zur Tür und horchte eine Weile nach, ob noch etwas von Tuvok kam, aber anscheinend hatte ihr taktischer Offizier den Rückweg angetreten. Chakotay legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm. Er streifte hauchzart ihre Lippen, kurz bevor sie sich wirklich küssen konnten und entfernte sich von ihr. Janeway verstand, dass er mit ihr spielen wollte. Sie sollte sich nun ihrerseits zu ihm vorlehnen und seine Lippen mit den ihren einfangen. Aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für Machtkämpfe.

"Ich will dich spüren", sagte Janeway. Es war der erste Satz, den sie für Chakotay formulierte, seit die beiden sich näher gekommen waren.   
"Nicht so schnell", flüsterte er und dirigierte sie zu ihrer Couch. Er setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Janeway konnte sofort fühlen wie erregt er war. Trunken vor Lust begann sie sich an seiner Erektion zu reiben. Sie war ungeduldig. Ihr Mund legte sich auf seinen, sie biss auf seine Unterlippe - fast schon schmerzhaft.   
Er seufzte auf und umgriff ihren Hintern. Presste sie noch enger an sich. 

Sie machte sich daran seine Uniform zu öffnen, sie von seinen Schultern zu streifen, bis er nur noch das hellblaue Hemd trug, unter dem sich seine Muskeln abzeichneten.   
Hatte Janeway ihn bloß einmal ausschließlich mit diesem Hemd bekleidet gesehen? Vielleicht mal bei einem kurz bevorstehenden Warpkernbruch ?, wenn sich der Maschinenraum auf unerträgliche Grade erhitzt hatte. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Brust, die sich hart und kräftig unter dem dünnen Stoff anfühlte. Sie bemerkte, dass sich seine Brustwarzen unter ihren Fingerkuppen erhärteten. Chakotay stieß seine Zunge immer wilder in ihren Mund und sie griff nach dem unteren Saum des Hemdes um ihm zu vermitteln, das er es ausziehen solle. Er kam ihrer stillen Bitte nach und streifte sich das Hemd ungeduldig über seinen Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein gebräunter, gut trainierter Oberkörper, der einen leichten Flaum an schwarzen Haaren aufwies. 

Bevor Janeway ihre Hand über seine nackte Haut streichen lassen konnte, erhob Chakotay sich zusammen mit ihr. Reflexartig schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. 

"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie und versuchte sich so leicht wie irgendmöglich zu machen. "Zur Wand", gab Chakotay nur schnaufend von sich und Janeway keuchte kurz vor Schmerz auf, als er sie mit dem Rücken unachtsam gegen den festen Widerstand drückte. Janeway lockerte den Griff ihrer Beine und brachte ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden. 

"In deinem Holoroman gefiel dir diese Vorstellung..", raunte Chakotay und ließ sich aus Präsentationszwecken auf den Knien nieder. Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, zerrte er ihre offene Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen samt Unterhose herunter. Dann hob er ihr rechtes Bein an, damit zumindest dieser Teil ihres Körpers komplett frei lag. Er sah zu ihr hoch, seine hungrigen Augen blieben an ihrem Schritt haften. Dann sah er in ihr Gesicht. Eine Mischung aus Angst und entfesselter Begierde war in ihm lesbar. 

"Mach schon", flüsterte Janeway. Da war sie wieder, diese herrliche Ungeduld. Sie kam seinem Plan entgegen und legte ihr nacktes Bein auf seine Schulter. So gewährte sie ihm einen noch besseren Blick auf ihre intimste Stelle, an der sie ihn am dringendsten brauchte. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen ihre dominante Behandlung. Gierig biss er in das weiche Fleisch ihres Innenschenkels. 

"Bitte!", flehte Janeway. Kurz begegneten sich noch einmal ihre Blicke. Vergessen war die Kommando-Hierarchie auf dem Schiff. Vergessen war ihre Rolle als pflichtbewusster Captain. Er kam ihrer Forderung nach und konnte endlich ihre Lust schmecken. Janeway gab einen Klagelaut von sich als er sie langsam mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen begann. Er musste ihr linkes Bein festhalten, damit sie ihm nicht wegknickte.

"Nicht.. aufhören", keuchte sie und krallte ihre Finger noch fester in sein Haar. Aufgrund des ziehenden Schmerzes stöhnte Chakotay auf und biss zur Strafe spielerisch in ihr empfindsames Fleisch. Sofort entfernte sie ihre Finger aus seinem Haar. "Gutes Mädchen", murmelte Chakotay und ließ seine Zunge wieder sanft, ohne viel Druck über ihr gereiztes Bündel an Nerven rollen. Er genoss es ihr auf diese Weise näher kommen zu dürfen. Oralsex war das intimste zwischen zwei Menschen und einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis hätte sie ihm nicht liefern können.  
Als er schneller mit seiner Zunge wurde, begann ihre Bauchdecke leicht zu vibrieren und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, ungehemmter

Es berauschte ihn, dass er volle Verantwortung dafür trug, dass Kathryn Janeway, Doktorantin in Quantenkosmologie und Ranghöchste Offizierin, einem emotionalen Wrack glich. 

 

Heute war nicht der letzte Tag, an dem er vor ihr niederknien würde.  
"Oh Gott", keuchte Janeway und bog ihren Rücken durch. "Ich komme."  
Chakotay saugte sich an ihrem Kitzler fest und genoss es ihren Orgasmus mit der Zunge auffangen zu dürfen.   
Dann nahm er von ihr Abstand, legte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete sie.  
Janeways Augen waren weiterhin verschlossen, ihre Beine zitterten vom Nachklang ihres Höhepunktes. 

Er kostete den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, voll aus. Noch immer trug sie die Jacke der Föderationsuniform, während sie untenrum völlig nackt war. Dieses Bild von ihr würde er für immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten. Soviel war sicher

 

"Komm her", forderte Chakotay sanft. Auf wackligen Beinen näherte Janeway sich ihm. Ihn beschlich die Befürchtung, dass sie schnell wieder zu sich kommen und ihn abstoßen würde. Dass die Verpflichtung den Parametern als Captain gerecht zu werden, in Höchstgeschwindigkeit oberste Priorität einnahm, ehe er ihr so nah kommen konnte wie er es sich sehnlichst erhoffte. 

Chakotay stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und beobachtete schweratmend ihr Näherkommen. Sie ließ sich auf den Knien nieder und kroch zu ihm, stellte ihren rechten Oberschenkel zwischen seinen Beinen ab und beugte sich herunter. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihn jetzt küssen wollte. Ihre Lippen legten sich begierig auf seine. Sie biss auf seine Oberlippe, damit er den Mund für sie öffnete. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie sich nun selbst schmecken konnte, was Chakotays Erregung enorm anheizte.

Er drehte sich auf sie und drückte Janeway somit auf den Rücken. Zärtlich liebkoste er mit seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen ihr Genick. Und wieder gelang es ihm ihr ein Seufzen zu entlocken.  
Er wusste, dass sie noch sehr sensibel war. Chakotay drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und drückte seine, unter dem Stoff spannende Erektion gegen sie. Sie stöhnte laut auf. 

"Warte", keuchte er und öffnete mit einer Hand seinen Hosenschlitz.   
Janeway bemerkte wie hastig er darum bemüht war seine Erektion aus der Hose zu befreien. Sie versuchte es ihm leichter zu machen, indem sie ebenfalls ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ und sanft die seine wegführt. Er war zu nervös, um seine Motorik gezielt einzusetzen.  
Sie öffnete geschickt seinen Reißverschluss

 

Chakotay zuckte zusammen als sie mit ihren Fingern seine harte Männlichkeit umschloss. Sie nahm befriedigt wahr, dass er Butter in ihrer Hand wurde. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen lastete sein Gewicht schwerer auf ihr. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zur Genüge auf dem Ellenbogen abstützen. "Lass es zu", flüsterte Janeway und fuhr damit fort seinen Schaft hoch und runter zu fahren.

"Komm für mich."  
Auch wenn der Wunsch groß war ihn endlich in sich zu spüren, wollte sie auf ihn dieselbe Kontrolle ausüben wie er zuvor auf sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht so viel von seinem Höhepunkt mitbekommen würde, wenn er sie wieder zu einem treiben würde. Und außerdem hatten sie keinen Schutz. 

Also fuhr sie mit ihrer Massage fort und beobachtete genau wie sich Chakotays Gesichtszüge veränderten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, ganz eindeutig in dem Versuch, sein Verlangen nicht laut heraus zu schreien.

"Chakotay..", wisperte sie und drückte ihn nun ihrerseits auf den Rücken. Ihre Hand dabei nicht von seinem erigierten Penis lösend. 

Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber Janeway verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und erhöhte das Tempo ihrer Hand. Wie ein unerfahrener Junge, der zum ersten Mal überwältigt von den Bedürfnissen seines eigenen Körpers wurde, kämpfte er um seine Selbstbeherrschung, und verlor sie doch immer schneller.  
"Kathryn..ich..kann nicht", stöhnte Chakotay und begann instinktiv sein Becken ruckartig ihren Bewegungen anzupassen. 

"Es ist okay..", ermutigte sie ihn und sah, dass er seinem Orgasmus immer näherkam.  
"Nein ich..will in dir kommen!", brachte er mit letzter Kraft über die Lippen und zog sie erneut auf seinen Schoß. "Nein ich..wir haben keinen Schutz."  
Die Worte kamen nicht mehr bei ihm an. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage den Sinn zu erfassen. Sie wand sich auf ihm, jedoch nur sehr halbherzig, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Er stemmte sich hoch und brachte sich mit einem harten und tiefen Stoß in sie.

"Fuck..Chakotay."  
Janeway krallte ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken. Er kam heftig. Warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie laut ihren Namen in den Raum. In ihr Quartier, in dessen vier Wänden sie heute Morgen noch einen impulsiven Streit ausgefochten hatten. 

Er lehnte seine Stirn völlig erschöpft gegen ihre, versuchte wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen.

"Es tut mir leid." Die Worte schlüpften nach einer halben Ewigkeit über Chakotays Lippen. Mit derselben Intensität wie er sich Janeways Körper zu eigen gemacht hatte, konnte sie seinen Worten nun die Reue anhören. Es tat ihm leid. Aber verflucht, sie wollte gar nicht, dass es ihm leid tat.  
Er sollte bloß nicht anfangen an seinen Taten zu zweifeln, die Konsequenzen nach sich zogen, welche zu viel Gewicht hatten, um sie ganz alleine zu stemmen.  
Er wurde schlaff in ihr, entzog sich aber nicht. 

"Hör auf", sagte sie. Janeway konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen kamen. Die Angst allein gegen ihre Leitlinien anzukämpfen, die Angst als Captain eines Raumschiffes völlig versagt zu haben, drohte wie ein großes aufziehendes Gewitter über sie herein zu brechen.  
Und wohin sie auch schaute, es gab keinen Schutzraum.   
Sie wurde niedergeschlagen von Erwartungen, denen sie schier nicht gerecht werden konnte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte.

Verzweifelt schlug sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
"Ich kann das nicht", wimmerte sie.   
Chakotay fing ihre Hände ein, damit sie keine Möglichkeit hatte ihre Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen.   
"Kathryn, du kannst!", beteuerte er und sah sie fest entschlossen an.

"Verdammt, du bist kein schlechter Captain, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest nicht mehr einsam zu sein!" - "Du begreifst es einfach nicht!" Janeway fiel ihm dazwischen und entfernte sich von ihm. Seine fehlende Körperwärme war sofort spürbar. 

"Ich habe versagt! Ich kann keine gute Anführerin sein, wenn ich mir meine Gefühle verbiete und ich kann keine gute Anführerin sein, wenn ich mir die Gefühle gestatte. Weil, - wie du richtig erkannt hast, ich nicht mehr normal funktioniere. Oder wie Seven sagen würde; unübersehbar beschädigt bin. Beschädigt durch meine Gefühle zu dir. Ein Captain darf aus guten Gründen keine Beziehung mit einem Crewmitglied eingehen. Und erst Recht nicht zu seinem ersten Offizier! Das endet niemals gut. Es kann nicht gut enden.."

"Jetzt hör mir zu, Kathryn!    
Wir waren in den ganzen sieben Jahren ein unzertrennliches Team und wer weiß, wie lange wir noch im Delta-Quadranten fest sitzen? Wer weiß wie lange wir noch brauchen, um zurück zur Erde zu kommen?  
Ich verstehe, dass du Angst davor hast, unsere Bindung könne Probleme verursachen. Aber halte dir doch bitte vor Augen, wie sehr deine Führungsqualität leidet, wenn du deine Bedürfnisse mit Ignoranz bestrafst. Unsere Bindung wird dich stärker werden lassen! Die Akademie ist niemals davon ausgegangen, dass diese Mission darin endet, dass wir bis ans Ende der Galaxie geschleudert werden. Auf der Akademie würde niemand wollen, dass du in Isolation zergehst. Nicht in dieser Situation!"

Chakotay verstaute seine Männlichkeit in der Hose und ging auf Janeway zu. Es tat ihm entsetzlich weh, dass sie wieder alles unternahm, um ihre Mauern um sich herum aufzurichten und möglichst eindringlingsfest zu machen. Das musste ein Ende finden!

Er strich zärtlich über ihre Wange und zog sie in seine Arme. 

"Du hast es geschafft die Borg zu schlagen, mit der Spezies 8472 einen diplomatischen Kompromiss auszuhandeln, die Kazon in die Flucht zu schlagen und die Crew aus allen erdenklichen Notlagen zu befreien. Du wirst es jawohl schaffen dich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen."

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Umarmung. 

"Lass mich dich ins Bett bringen.. ich wollte dich schon immer schlafend in meinen Armen halten", sagte Chakotay und der Ton seiner Stimme entfaltete wieder diese extrem beruhigende Wirkung, die Janeway selbst in den aussichtslosesten Situationen noch auf ein gutes Ende hoffen ließ. 

"Also gut", murmelte sie.

Er hob sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und legte sie nach wenigen Schritten auf ihrem Bett ab.  
Chakotay verlor keine Zeit und zog sie eng an sich - hüllte beide mit der wärmenden Bettdecke ein.   
"Bekomme ich dich dazu, dir auch noch den restlichen Stoff auszuziehen?"  
Er küsste ihr Schlüsselbein, atmete ihren Geruch ein und arbeitete sich weiter bis zu ihrer Halsbeuge. Als er zu einem Knutschfleck ansetzte, boxte sie ihm liebevoll in die Seite. 

"Chakotay! Untersteh dich.." 

Als er trotzdem nicht von ihr abließ, setzte sie erneut zum Sprechen an.  
"Ich meine es ernst. Es bestünde die realistische Gefahr, dass Tuvoks unanfechtbare Logik eins und eins zusammen zählen würde." Damit erinnerte sie ihn an den Vorfall an ihrer Quartiertür.   
"Andererseits ist er viel zu verklemmt, um diese Annahme laut auszusprechen. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Vulkanier lieber eine Wahrheit unausgesprochen lassen, als womöglich eine prekäre Atmosphäre herauf zu beschwören."

Janeway zog skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
"Ich möchte dir nur eindrucksvoll vor Augen halten mit welcher Crew du gesegnet worden bist."  
"Du Spinner", flüsterte Janeway und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber Janeway wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass das Abgetrennt-sein von Chakotay auf Dauer einen steigenden Kaffeekonsum nach sich ziehen würde, der langfristig keine Schulter zum Anlehnen ersetzte.

 

Ende


End file.
